


Papercut

by Rukazaya



Series: Hibari x Tsuna Drabble Candies [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Licking, M/M, papercut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Licking makes things feel better. Where else does it hurt? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercut

 

 

**Story:**  Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:** Papercut  
 **Pairing:**  1827 Hibari x Tsuna  
 **Rating:** R17  
 **Credits:**   **raenefmignon**  for helping me with grammar check.  
 **Warning:**  None save for the smut itself.  
 **Summary:**  Smut drabble request from  **picaaa**  hiba x tsuna: Papercut. One page long.

* * *

 

"Ouch!" Tsuna said as he was sorting papers in the Council Room.

Hibari looked up from his work on his desk. Tsuna quickly put his finger in his mouth to suck on the paper cut. Hibari got up and walked over to Tsuna. Tsuna looked up at him nervously and quickly said, "I… I didn't bleed over the papers, Hibari-san!"

Hibari pulled the finger out of Tsuna's mouth. The blood pooled at the tip and slowly dripped down onto Hibari's hand. Slowly and gently, Hibari licked it, shocking poor Tsuna who was already scared to death.

But each lick made Tsuna calm down as he realized Hibari wasn't going to hurt him. And each suck made Tsuna feel queasy inside his stomach.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Hibari asked once the bleeding stopped, his eyes intent on Tsuna. Tsuna mumbled, "My… my stomach…"

Hibari smirked and lifted Tsuna's shirt and continued to rain kisses on his stomach. Tsuna gasped and contorted his face as he tried his best not to moan or sigh.

Little by little, Tsuna started to feel discomfort below his pants until it was so painful, he gasped aloud, "Hi… Hibari-san!"

With another amused and smug smirk, Hibari simply said, "Does it hurt… down here?" and unzipped Tsuna's pants.

Just one lick, and Tsuna arched forward in pleasure and moaned.

 


End file.
